Connections?
by Stormy Trix
Summary: The Trix are kids! please review. I don t own winx club.


An infant was found at the door step of miss. Griffin's school. A student found her in the cold rain and a full moon. The student brought the infant to miss. Griffin. " what is it clairice?" asked miss Griffin " I found this baby outside and it seemed to have been abandoned. Miss. Griffin took the baby and found a note.

"Dear headmistress. Please take care of Darcy for me. I will no longer be a part of this world and would like you to care for her."

The letter had no name of who it was from. "Hmm. Hungh. Alright Darcy. It looks like you`ll be studying dark magic at a very young age." Said Miss. Griffin who looked Darcy in the eyes. Darcy looked back with tears in her eyes. Clariece left. "Well I better inform Miss. Faragonda. At alfea."

"Good morning students. Don`t forget today is exam day…"

"Aw man. I think I will contact my parents before exams." Said a girl with green hair that was in two ponytails and then braided all the way to her knee. She had brown eyes and maroon mini skirt, and a blue sleeve shirt with a purple choker. Her name was Natasha.

"Hi mom. How`s the planet Caeves?. Is Icy ok?" she asked.

" I can`t find Icy. I looked every where. She is gone. I am sorry honey. I know she was your friends adopted sister but the planet Caeves is gone also. Good luck on exams and I will keep looking." Said the mother.

"Ok. Please let me know as soon as you find her."

" I will."

With that Natasha was off for exams.

" Mom! Look. It's a baby. Look at her eyes, there beautiful. Oh! There`s a note" said a women. This women`s name was Kaitlin she worked at the orphanage. Her mother Gloria was only interested in money unlike her daughter.

"Dear whoever finds my once adopted daughter. Please take care of her. Her name is Icy. Her powers are already showing so please train her on how to use them."

" Hmm. That's all it says. Hey Icy. I better show you to my mom. Maybe you can be adopted." Kaitlin showed Icy to her mother." A witch. Get her outa here. She is not welcomed." Said Gloria.

"How do you know?" Kaitlin asked.

" I can tell because witches always develop there powers quickly especially ones with water powers." Said Gloria.

Kaitlin offered that if the child did not get adopted by the time she finished her 2nd year of high school she can leave. Gloria agreed because she did not want to pay for the abandonment of an infant.

On a different planet A bolt of lightning struck near an infant lying on the ground asleep. "Ah. A baby. What is this baby doing out here? Come on lets get you outa here." Said a women who picked up the child. The child woke up and began to scream as she was brought inside. I wonder where you came from. The infant raised her hand and shot a very, very weak lightning bolt towards the women but the bolt died before it hit the women. " Oh! A witch`s child. At the name witch the child began to cry. " Oh I`m sorry I didn`t mean to scare you. As soon as the child was set down on the bed it fell asleep. I think I`ll name you Stormy. The infant then smiled while asleep at the name Stormy.

7 years passed and Stormy was in Magix on the playground. Her hair was Dark purple and curly but also a bit long , past her shoulders, Stormy whore her school uniform which was like a Japanese school uniform, but the color of the uniform, was maroon. Not to far away, Icy was looking for food because she had to miss Dinner due to her accidently using her powers. Icy`s hair was snow white and cut to her shoulders and clipped back by two pins, she wore her school uniform because Gloria would not buy her new cloths. It was a bit like Stormy`s except her skirt was smaller. Her uniform color was Ice blue. "Hmm. I wish Kaitlin was here. She would help me. " Icy began to whimper because she was very hungry and she missed Kaitlin. "Leave meee alooone!" Shouted Darcy who bumped into Icy by mistake. "I am so sorry. Please help me!" begged Darcy. " Are you a witch or a fairy?" asked Icy, helping Darcy off the ground. "I don`t know my power haven't developed yet due to a virus I have. It delays the development of my powers. And I hate fairies but I have senior witches that are trying to get me in trouble. They like it when I get punished. But it is effective. Please help me." Darcy begged. Darcy`s hair was short in the back. Darcy`s outfit looked like it was way too young to wear , it was a sleeveless midriff purple shirt and a black mini skirt. But looked nice on her. "Fine. But you`ll have to run fast in order to hide." Darcy agreed and ran after Icy. "Ooohhh Daarcccyyyy. Where are you, you Wica wannabe? Come on girls I think we should go tell miss Griffin she ran off again. Hahaha." Said a senior witch. "Not again " Darcy began to cry a little bit before she began to leave. "Thanks. You want to stop by my place and have dinner with me?" asked Darcy

"I can`t. I`ll get in trouble if I`m not back at the orphanage by 8 sharp. If I am late again , I cant have breakfast." Said Icy. "That's stupid. Come on. I am sure my mother will be able to help you. Come on." Icy agreed. As they were waiting for the bus A dark purple haired girl ran up to them. "Hi! I`m stormy. What`s your names?" asked an interested stormy. "I`m Darcy." "I`m Icy. It`s nice to meet you stormy."

"This is us . come on Icy. Oh, but I must worn you , mother can um at times be a real witch if I do something wrong or say it. So be careful." "Oh can I come too. Please." Begged stormy.

"Fine come on. Hey we haven't got all day." Darcy snapped at a dancing stormy. They all went to Darcy`s home/school.

-cloud tower-

"Darcy where have you been? Clare told me you ran off to have fun again and that you told her you wanted to play with a fairy. Well?" said miss. Griffin who was angry.

"But mom. Clare threatened me that if I wasn't her so called 'dummy' for target practice and test her potion`s she would turn me into a pixie. So I ran . I tried to run to your office but the other seniors blocked my way and the only way for me to run was the exit. Please I am telling you the truth. Please don`t use another spell on me please." Begged Darcy.

" I`ll ask the guardian of cloud tower. Who are your friends. Wait! Is that a Fairy with you?" asked Griffin who was staring straight at Icy.

"N-n-n-n-no ma`am. I am a witch but I can`t control my powers very well." said icy who was a bit afraid of miss. Griffin.

"Usually a witch is able to control her powers with the help of her care taker unless, they just do not listen to them?" stated Miss. Griffin

"You see. I`m an orphan and my care taker died and so her mother never gave me any attention so if I accidently froze anyone or anything, I had to go to magix and find food for myself with no money because she would only give me leftovers from the other kids food. I only have my school uniform to wear. Darcy is telling the truth though. The other witches were chasing after her." Said Icy.

"What about you?' asked Griffin who now looked at stormy. "Me? Oh! I am stormy. I have the power of thunders, tornados, and other bad weather."

"Fine. Go wash up for dinner" said Miss. Griffin

Darcy and Stormy all went to wash up. Dinner was almost quite.

"Darcy. Do you need any help with your school work. I am sure Alfea will be glad to have a little witch with no powers at their school" snickered a Junior witch.

"Leave her alone Tracy. You want to go to the park after dinner Darcy? You can bring your friends." Asked Akita. Akita was one of the nicer witches. She was the most popular junior at the school. Darcy liked her a lot because she helped Darcy when miss. Griffin had to take care of trouble makers at the school.

"But your test tomorrow." Said Darcy

" Oh don`t worry. I studied three weeks ahead. I`ll do fine."

"Ok sounds fun." Exclaimed Darcy. Dinner was over and all four went to the park. Stormy was too hyper for the three of them and just let her go crazy. Icy tried controlling her powers with the help of Akita. Darcy was meditating trying to summon her powers but yet again she could not.

"Maybe I`m not a witch" thought Darcy. Icy stayed the night at cloud tower . She was put in temporary guest room, Stormy left to go home and Darcy was in miss. Griffin`s room. ( did not sleep together.) The reason was Darcy always had these terrible nightmares and would sometimes wake the other students which made it worse for Darcy in the morning because they would try and scare her. "Hey mom

"Yes mother." Said Darcy who got ready for bed. As soon as Darcy was in bed there was a knock at there door. "Who is it?" asked an annoyed Miss. Griffin.

"Griffy? Its me Faragonda. I must speak to you." Said miss. Faragonda.

"You may enter"

. Miss. Faragonda entered with a sleeping Stormy in her arms. "Stormy?" asked Darcy. "Darcy go to sleep. You have school tomorrow and I need you to be up early for the doctors." Said Miss. Griffin.

"Sorry mother." Said Darcy as she went back to bed.

" I found her badly injured. I cured her as much as I could. One of my student`s saw what happened but sadly she did not have her powers yet. Apparently it was caused by some fairies from a different school. Haa. I brought her here hoping you know were she lives."


End file.
